


A Chance Encounter with an Orc

by Avopo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, Breeding, Cuntboy, Cuntman, Fantasy, M/M, Orcs, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avopo/pseuds/Avopo
Summary: Two lonely adventurers from different backgrounds come together for a night for some much needed company.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	A Chance Encounter with an Orc

I was camped out alone, doing some simple fetch quests. I was supposed to be gathering 20 of this herb out in some big isolated forest, but I'd only found 11 when the sun came down. I had my tent and a fire built up, and was cooking a rabbit up when I heard the approach.

He was surprisingly stealthy considering the size of him. He was an orc. An emerald skinned giant of nearly 8 feet, and heavily muscled. This was clearly visible since all he wore was a leather harness holding on pauldrons, a long loincloth, and some tattoos. Oh and an axe with a giant blade slung over his back. Red eyes studied me standing by the fire, and then went to my sword. If it came to a fight I knew I had no chance, so I kicked the sword out my reach and held up my hands. The orc looked around through the trees around the clearing, and sniffed the air.

He lifted one heavily muscled arm to the handle of his axe and pulled it from its hook. He eyed me a moment longer, and swung it into the side of a tree before approaching. He set down a leather sack he carried by the fire and sat across from me on a rock. He raised his eyebrows in inquiry and I nodded approval.

"My name is Tomas. You can call me Tom."

He hooked a thumb at himself and said "Grok"

"Do you speak common?"

He nodded

"Would you like some of my food?"

He reached into his pack and pulled out something wrapped in cloth that turned out to be a loaf of bread. He tore the loaf in half and handed me the slightly larger half. I smiled and set the bread aside as I took down the rabbit and did the same, his half being a fair bit larger mostly because I made a rough split of it. For a while we ate in silence.

"Your tribe settled around here?"

He shook his head. "I travel far, alone."

"Sounds, uh. Lonely" I responded. First words I heard from him. He sounded familiar with the tongue, but under practiced.

He eyed me for a silent moment trying to read my intent. Then his gaze dropped back to the fire "Yes. Very."

I nodded back "I understand. My village is only a day's travel from here, but I'm rarely there for long. It's a cold place" I looked around at the actually fairly pleasant spring weather "I mean it's-"

"I know" He cut me off. It sounded like he did.

I smiled "Well, tonight we will be alone together"

Grok unfastened his harness and rested it by his pack, so used to wear it basically kept the same shape at rest. I could see the blue swirls of ink across his torso and arms, bulky with muscle and very little fat.

"Alone for a long time, it gets very cold. We seek warmth where we can find it. Even if only for a night." He looked at me, and there was a question in the look.

It took a second for the look to sink in. I knew just by looking at him there was no way I could take him in a fight. He was twice my size. Now I had to ask myself that question again in a completely different context. But he was right, warmth where we can find it. And he seemed like a sort of kindred spirit. I got up and held out a hand. He walked around the fire and took it, his hand engulfing mine and then I wrapped my arms around him as best I could, the top of my head against his chest, and he wrapped huge arms around me. And we stayed like that for a while.

When we broke, I pulled off my jerkin and trousers to my breech cloth. I placed my hands on the belt holding the orc's loincloth on and he placed his hands on mine to gently stop me. He stepped back and took a breath before undoing the garment. As he let the soft leather fall, I could see what was the last thing I expected. Between muscular thighs, beneath a modest thatch of black hair was the feminine cleft of a vagina. The clit was a little large, sticking out slightly and obviously erect. He colored a darker shade of green. I moved in and put my arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. I let my tongue play with his, and my hand trail down his rippling abdomen. I let my fingers run across the folds of his slit, feeling a heavy wetness, and his breath caught as I touched it. 

I pulled away from the kiss and gestured toward the tent with my head before ducking inside. The tent was of a pretty good size, it gave me enough space to work on stuff sitting up out of the rain, though the bedroll a bit small for two. Grok had to duck pretty low to get in and layed out on the Bedroll. It practically disappeared beneath him, but the grass was soft.

I stripped out of my last garment and my penis sprung out, ready for anything, just excited to be involved. I saw Grok eye it, shifting on the ground a bit. I lay next to him at first, eye to eye now and kissed him again as I pressed my body against his. And I kissed his neck, his chest, his belly button, his thigh, inner thigh. I was face to face with it now, lips parted, glistening wet, clit standing out. I ran my tongue along one side of it, then the other, teasing around it, but not yet touching it, watching his reaction as he squirmed, getting more turned on. I didn't keep the teasing up too long, I didn't want to see what someone that size would do if sexually frustrated enough. I plunged in, sliding my tongue up his wet slit, tasting his pussy, hearing him groan and press himself back against the ground, tracing the labia, flicking over the clit. I looked up at him while I traced my tongue along the lips, twirled around the clit and sucked on it. I watched him squirm as I sought out his hot spots and found what made him react. I'd settled into a rhythm, licking away when I felt his strong thighs close around my head. By the time I noticed I was locked in. I couldn't move or breathe as my face was pressed hard against his pussy and I saw only one way to escape. I lapped at his slit aggressively, running the flat of my tongue hard and fast against it. I felt the pressure building and thick strong fingers gripping my hair. I worked my tongue furiously feeling my skull creak before he cried out, soaking my face, releasing me as he collapsed, panting.

I gasped for air, and once the climax has subsided Grok managed to look embarrassed giving me a quiet "Sorry" before getting up to his knees "Here, let me"

We shuffled positions, the orc's head brushing the ceiling of the tent a couple of times. Then I was the one on my back, and Grok was straddling my body. I felt a couple hot drops of his arousal fall on my stomach. He placed a hand on my chest to steady himself as he dropped into a deep squat and lined up his wet slit with the tip of my dick, and lowered himself onto it.

He was tight. If I hadn't been so hard and he hadn't had the mass to press in I might not have gotten in. He took a deep breath as it pushed inside and let it out slowly as he lowered himself onto it. His strong legs lifted and dropped his huge body, the pressure on my chest light as he rode me. He managed to build a solid speed with impressive control as each lift pulled free of all but the head, and each drop bringing it down to the base, stopping just short of slamming his pelvis down on mine. At least at first. His breathing was heavy with effort and arousal and his toned butt was crashing down on me. Even so I was about to cum when he stopped to change position a little. He dropped his knees to the ground, settling a portion of his weight down on me, his hands planted off to the sides, and leaning forward so I was face to chest with him. The motion was more of a rocking one now. He found the angle that suited him best and gyrated. In spite of the easier motion he was breathing harder. I was panting pretty hard myself. I could feel the climax building.

"I'm going to -" I started

And he dropped his weight down on my hips, driving me deeper, his speed doubled and cried out "Do it, Breed me!"

If I had any second thoughts it was too late to do anything about it. I came deep in the orcs's tight pussy, and his motion came to a stutter stop, his legs tensing up. The way he squeezed my dick as he climaxed felt like his pussy was trying to drain out every last drop. There was nothing for a moment by each other and the pleasure.

When the climax subsided, I saw Grok sway a little. There was a tense moment when he collapsed in post coital bliss, thankfully falling to the ground next to me. There was an untangling of legs and I slid out of him, white against his green skin as some of my cum ran out. As I regained my breath I started say something, but stopped as huge green arms wrapped around me. I looked up at the orc's face and saw that he was already out. I just smiled, giving his chin a little kiss and settled into the embrace to drift off myself.

"Goodnight Grok" 


End file.
